plagueincfandomcom-20200223-history
Strategy Guides/Frozen Virus
The following are strategies and tips for the Frozen Virus scenario. Please feel free to post your own strategies and tips below: Strategy 1 Note: This strategy is not recommended to be used for the Mega Brutal difficulty. Genetic Code Start with the following genes: * Aquacyte * Patho-Stasis * Darwinist * Extremophile Gameplay ( OC MUSTAFA) *Start with the Frozen Virus plague type. #The plague will automatically start in Russia. #After the introductory popups have appeared, immediately evolve the traits DNA Repair 1 and Edentulism #Once the necessary DNA is acquired, evolve the given transmissions in the following order: Amoeba 2, Livestock 1, Bird 1, Insect 1, Amoeba 3, Livestock 2, Bird 2, Insect 2. #Then evolve the abilities DNA Repair 2, 3, 4, 5, and Full DNA Repair. In other words, the rest of the DNA Repair tree #Evolve Drug Resistance 1 and 2, and Heat Resistance 1, 2, and 3 #Wait until the cure progress bar reaches 50%. Players should do this so that DNA is accumulated and the plague has time to mutate symptoms. #After the previous step, evolve the following symptoms if they have not yet mutated: Carnivorous Denticulation, Bone Dysplasia, Cranial Elephantitis, and Neanderthal Regression. #After these symptoms have been evolved, the world will eventually become fully infected, and will revert to a Neanderthalic state, reversing evolution and Darwinism. Frozen Virus Strategy Guide This isn't a strategy guide by Risviltsov. It works on mega-brutal difficulty, but is untested by the admins. THIS IS A WORK IN PROGRESS Genes: * Catalytic Switch * Genetic Mimic * Aerocyte * Extremophile * Sympto-Stasis It automatically starts in Russia Evolve: * DNA Repair 1 (3 DNA) * Edentulism * DNA Repair 2 * DNA Repair 3 * Carnivorous Denticulation * Water 1 * Drug Resistance 1 * Genetic Hardening 1 * (found) * DNA Repair 4 * Bone Dysplasia * Heat Resistance 1 * DNA Repair 5 * Cranial Elephantitis (28 DNA) * Full DNA Repair (13 DNA) * Neanderthal Regression (42 DNA), ATP Boost instead of Catalytic Switch * DNA Repair 1 (3 DNA) * Edentulism (5 DNA) * Water 1 (9 DNA) * Water 2 (16 DNA) * DNA Repair 2 (4 DNA) * Drug Resistance 1 (13 DNA) * Genetic Hardening 1 (10 DNA) * found * Genetic Hardening 2 (26 DNA) * Amoeba 2 (9 DNA) * Heat Resistance 1 (19 DNA) * DNA Repair 3 (10 DNA) * DNA Repair 4 (11 DNA) * DNA Repair 5 (13 DNA) * Full DNA Repair (14 DNA) * mutated * Memory Loss (20 DNA) * Immaturity (24 DNA) * Aphasia (31 --> 37 DNA) * Cysts * Skin Lesions (8 DNA) * Abscesses (8 DNA) * mutated * Tumours (16 DNA) * Cysts (4 DNA) * Skin Lesions (6 DNA) * Abscesses (6 DNA) * Water 1 (9 DNA) * Water 2 (16 DNA) * DNA Repair 1 (3 DNA) * DNA Repair 2 (4 DNA) * Drug Resistance 1 (13 DNA) * found * Edentulism (5 DNA) * Genetic Hardening 1 (10 DNA) * shuts down Seaports * DNA Repair 3 (8 DNA) * Heat Resistance 1 (19 DNA) * Heat Resistance 2 (23 DNA) * Genetic Hardening 2 (29 DNA) * Tumours (11 DNA) * DNA Repair 4 (12 DNA) * Drug Resistance 2 (36 --> 37 DNA) * Haemorrhagic Shock (34 --> 36 DNA) * Memory Loss (22 --> 24 DNA) * Denticulation mutated * Immaturity (24 --> 29 DNA) * DNA Repair 5 (19 DNA) * Aphasia (39 ---> 35 DNA) Catalytic Switch instead of ATP Boost * Water 1 (9 DNA) * Water 2 (16 DNA) * DNA Repair 1 (3 DNA) * now use sterilisation * DNA Repair 2 (4 DNA) * DNA Repair 3 (6 DNA) * DNA Repair 4 (7 DNA) * DNA Repair 5 (9 DNA) * Found * Cysts (4 DNA) * works on Cure * Skin Lesions (6 DNA) * countries have more rainfall * Abscesses (6 DNA) * Olympics occur * shuts down Airports * Drug Resistance 1 (16 DNA) * Olympics end - No infection * Genetic Hardening 1 (13 DNA) * Heat Resistance 1 (21 DNA) * Heat Resistance 2 (25 DNA --> 26 DNA) * awareness day * Genetic Hardening 2 (33 DNA) * mutated * Anaemia (4 DNA) * Jaundice (6 DNA) * Malignant Ascites (17 DNA) * Genetic ReShuffle 1 (32 DNA) * Memory Loss (21 DNA) * Immaturity (29 DNA) * Aphasia (37 DNA) * mutated ATP Boost, Darwinist, Aquacyte, Xerophile, Sympto-stasis * Cysts (4 DNA) * Skin Lesions (6 DNA) * Anaemia (4 DNA) * use sterilization * Jaundice (6 DNA) * Abscesses (6 DNA) * DNA Repair 1 (3 DNA) * Edentulism (5 DNA) * DNA Repair 2 (4 DNA) * Found * Drug Resistance 1 (13 DNA) * Genetic Hardening 1 (10 DNA) * Genetic Hardening 2 (26 DNA) * shuts down Land borders * Heat Resistance 1 (19 DNA) * Loss mutated * DNA Repair 3 (10 DNA) * Heat Resistance 2 (24 DNA) * Cure * Malignant Ascites (16 DNA) * Hepatic Failure (27 --> 28 DNA) * Water 1 (9 DNA) * Water 2 (16 --> 17 DNA) Genes: Catalytic Switch, Genetic Mimic, Teracyte, Xerophile, Sympto-Stasis * Water 1 * Water 2 * Cysts * Skin Lesions Category:Strategy Category:Scenarios Category:Frozen Virus